


Day 21: Bloody Nose

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Blood, Conflict, Fluff, GTA AU, Gen, Pain, Vagabond, Whump, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Gavin crossed the line.





	Day 21: Bloody Nose

Gavin stared at Michael in shock, confusion and hurt filling him. The two were standing in the penthouse living room, Ryan and Jeremy sitting nearby looking at each other and the two Lads facing off uncomfortably.

 

“Micoo boi, you don’t mean that...do you?” Gavin asked softly, the hurt leaking into his voice.

 

“You’re fucking right I meant it Free!” Michael spit out, the others flinching at the way he said Gavin’s last name, such disgust and hatred.

 

“Michael, I-I’m sorry!” Gavin felt tears coming to his eyes as he stepped forward, reaching out for Michael.

 

The fiery haired lad bared his teeth and swung his fist, Jeremy’s warning to Gavin too late as the fist collided with Gavin’s nose. The lad cried out in pain and fell back, holding his nose. Jeremy leapt to his feet and crouched over Gavin, checking to see if he was okay, Ryan stepping in front of Michael to prevent him from attacking the golden boy again. Michael glared up at Ryan.

 

“Get out of my way!” he snarled.

 

“No,” Ryan said firmly and crossed his arms, daring Michael to defy him.

 

“You’re defending that piece of shit? You’re on his side?” Michael roared, pointing at Gavin who’d sat up, Jeremy crouched beside him and looking up worriedly at Ryan and Michael.

 

“No,” Ryan said again.

 

“Then why are you being an asshole? Move your damn ass!” Michael shouted.

 

“I’m not moving. This isn’t a fair fight, you’ve won already. You’re stronger than him and have more hand to hand experience, the odds are all stacked in your favor,” Ryan said glaring at Michael. The lad seemed to calm a little at that, shooting a glare down at Gavin.

 

“Out of my way Ryan, I’m not asking,” he growled.

 

Ryan chuckled darkly and leaned down and forward till they were only a few inches apart. Michael could see the warning and danger in the older man’s eye, and that they’d started to turn red.

 

“Do not test me, boy. I will put you down. Go cool off in your room,” Ryan said in a low, dark voice that didn’t sound like him, this was the Vagabond. Michael swallowed but glared at the gent for a moment before throwing his arms into the air and scoffing, stomping off down the hall to his room and slamming the door loudly.

 

Jeremy sighed with relief before helping Gavin to his feet and dashing to the kitchen, returning with a damp cloth. He held it out to the lad and stepped back when Gavin had taken it, pinching it over the bridge of his nose and leaning forward.

 

“That’s a pretty bad bleed. Don’t think it’s broken,” he said quietly, retreating to stand next to Ryan who watched silently as Gavin leaned against the back of the couch holding his bleeding nose.

 

“You guys know I’m sorry right? You believe me?” Gavin asked quietly. It didn’t even sound like a question, just a pitiful cry. Ryan and Jeremy exchanged glances.

 

“You’ve said and done some pretty dumb shit before Gavin, and yeah this was pretty bad. Just give him some space,” Jeremy said hesitantly.

 

Gavin felt tears flood his eyes a she glanced towards Michael’s room, pain welling up in his heart, that hurt worse than his bleeding nose. He looked up at the two men standing there awkwardly.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

 

“Tell it to Michael,” Ryan said and walked away, Jeremy shooting him a stern look before turning back to Gavin and offering an apologetic look.

 

“Just give him some time. Then apologize and be sincere. Will you be okay?” he asked. Gavin nodded and watched as Jeremy gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder then scurry off to find Ryan.

 

Gavin sighed and released his nose, checking the cloth and then wiping his nose gently, the blood not quite clotted started flowing slowly again. He placed the rag back over his nose and pinched it where cartilage met bone. He stayed there for a long time, trying to think of a way to apologize to Michael, to make up and get back to being their normal selves, team Nice Dynamite. But he was afraid that he’d properly buggered it all and that he’d just lost his best friend. The tears slid down his cheeks and he did his best not to sob or jar his nose. Eventually his nose stopped bleeding and he was able to wipe all the blood out of his nostrils, giving it a few more minutes before he gently blew it into a tissue, any remaining blood now free. He slowly padded down the hall to his room, pausing as he passed Michael’s room. He stared at it longingly, wanting desperately to knock or enter and hug his boi, to laugh and tell jokes with him, to play games and ask him absurd questions and made up scenarios. But he just hung his head and went into his room next door, closing his door and sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“I’m sorry Michael, I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen,” he cried softly to himself, covering his face with his hands. After a moment he stiffened, hearing a light tapping at his door.

 

“Y-yes? Come in,” he called and bit his lip.

 

The door slowly opened and Michael stood there, arms crossed over his chest. Gavin slowly stood and took a step back, eyeing Michael with a worried look.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

“Hi,” Michael replied and walked in, leaning against Gavin’s desk.

 

“Look, Michael, I’m really...” Gavin started to sputter out when Michael raised his hand.

 

“You’re sorry. I get that. I hate what you did, and I still think you’re a piece of fucking shit for doing it, but it was years ago and you had no idea of knowing that it was my mom,” he said. Gavin hung his head.

 

“If I’d known, I would’ve have stollen that money, you’ve got to believe me Micoo,” he said, tears coming back to his eyes.

 

“I know. And as much as I think you’re a piece of shit, you’re still my boi,” Michael said. Gavin looked up quickly and wiped his eyes.

 

“Y-you mean it?” he asked.

 

“Fuck yeah! Team Nice Dynamite for life!” Michael smiled and held out his arms, Gavin crying out and running into the hug.

 

The two friends squeezed each other, both repentant and forgiving of what had been said and done.


End file.
